


Induction

by Harukami



Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inviting Kazu to a threesome is almost like a weird ritualistic thing when Spitfire does it. (It would probably help if he mentioned he was inviting Kazu to a threesome.)</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Oct. 5th, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Induction

Spitfire phones him late at night, after Kazu's family has already gone to bed, and tells him, "I'd like it very much if you could come over."

There's only so much you can say to the Flame King inviting you over, namely, "Sure," which Kazu manages with a kind of awkward amount of stuttering. Spitfire laughs at him mildly, his voice husky, and says, "I'd like to see you do a few tricks, so bring your A-T too. We'll get to that later, though."

Later meaning Spitfire has something planned for earlier, which is, Kazu reminds himself as his imagination gets caught up temporarily, definitely not sex. It's the wrong sort of thing to think about, not involving girls and involving the damn _Flame King_ , so instead he tries to think about something he can do that might be impressive to someone who's seen it all, thinks about the twists he'll have to put his body through, and he's glad he hasn't worked too hard earlier.

*

He doesn't expect to get there, after following the directions he'd managed to scribble out on a scrap of paper, to find that Spitfire had company, let alone this.

"I, uh," Kazu says, and his voice sounds weird even to himself. "Am I interrupting? Am I... I dunno early or something?"

"You made good time," Spitfire says, and Kazu sees what he's doing there, sees that's not an answer. That's not all he sees; Spitfire answered the door with a pair of pants put on apparently hurriedly and left unfastened without concern. Behind him, Aeon is sitting up in the bed, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand, looking pissed, and really obviously aroused.

Kazu has a severely bizarrely hard time tearing his gaze away. _My liiiife_ , he thinks, weakly. "So uh. I."

"But something else came up," Spitfire declares, and if he doesn't notice the horrible wordplay, Kazu's not gonna point it out to him. "So take a seat. I'll be with you in a bit."

"I could go--"

"I told you," Spitfire says. "Take a seat."

Kazu does, which is good because he doesn't exactly want to disobey the Flame King but if he remains standing he's going to be running for it. His A-T hit the ground beside him and he puts his head in his hands and tries not to watch.

Not watching, it turns out, isn't easy. Kazu is pretty sure most people would find it easy to not watch, and isn't sure exactly why he's the exception to this. Because that's not cool, he thinks. Anyone else, he's pretty sure, could be finding that cupboard doorknob or potted plant totally fascinating. NOT finding their eyes wandering back every few seconds.

There's a lot to take in, though, to be fair. Admittedly, Aeon's hands on Spitfire's ass, fingers denting his skin and drawing his buttocks apart, probably isn't normally on anyone's standard viewing list. Kazu pulls his hat down, hides his hot face in his hands again, and looks between his fingers.

Weirder than that -- somehow -- is the private look on Spitfire's face as he gazes down at Aeon, small smile playing on his lips, eyes heavy-lidded and comfortable.

"You're taking too long," Aeon says, and it's half an irritable complaint and half want.

Spitfire laughs. "You know! I wanted to make the show good, so--"

They both look at Kazu.

He raises his hands. "Please leave me out of this," he says weakly.

"M--mm," Spitfire says, in a tone Kazu is pretty sure isn't actually agreement, and then " _Mmmm_ ," as he sinks down on Aeon's cock, straddling him, muscles jumping in his thighs as he does so. Kazu's struck by that, almost more than the suddenly stuffling air as Aeon's cock slides into Spitfire; struck by the strength in those lean thighs and how there's nothing there but muscle. The real Flame King's legs, he thinks.

They flex, and Spitfire rises again, letting out a little sigh and arching and. And. And he really is putting on a show, Kazu thinks, and hits himself in the face a few times then bites his knuckle, squeezing his eyes shut.

That doesn't help; he still can hear them, and he thinks Spitfire may be being deliberately noisy, groaning and sighing and the creak of the bed matching each. Kazu's eyes slit open again and he sees Aeon watching him from beyond Spitfire's back, mouth slack and brows furrowed and glasses, back on his nose and slipping down a little, steamed up.

They're both bastards, Kazu thinks, almost hysterically, and he can't breathe, because each breath is making the tension worse, is making his cock press against his pants and he shifts and wants to undo them and thinks _no fucking way_ like he doesn't know if he wants to laugh or cry, keeps his hands firmly away from himself and doesn't. The Flame King wants him to wait and then talk and fine, so he's got other business, fine, Kazu will wait and not be. Weird. About it.

"Hell," Spitfire says, and he's got both hands against Aeon's chest now, using them to brace himself as he rides, his gaze cast down like he's watching himself fuck Aeon, getting fucked by Aeon. "Sano. Yes, right there, thank you."

"...'Thank you'?" Aeon repeats, disbelievingly. "You really piss me off, you know that," and he sits up, making Spitfire make a choked noise, and slings an arm around Spitfire's side and rolls with him so that one of Spitfire's legs flails against the air like he's trying to get purchase.

Kazu hears himself cry out, rises fast, and turns to face the balcony, puts hands on it to help cool himself down and breathes hard, trying not to watch the reflection in the glass or listen to the bed complaining as they half-fight in it, rolling and vaguely punching and Aeon groaning at Spitfire something incoherent that Kazu doesn't even _want_ to make out. And then he's slapping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut as he hears Spitfire's voice rise in a sudden, catching groan and he knows that Spitfire's coming and jesus fucking christ he knows what Spitfire sounds like when he comes.

He's almost daring to lower his hands when he hears Aeon's low moan and thinks. _Fuck! Fuck!_

It's not safe to move from there so he doesn't, keeps his hands over his ears in case they start again, in case they have some kind of. Fucking post-sex pillow-talk he doesn't want to hear. Too damn intimate. Keeps his eyes closed and minutes pass before a hand touches his shoulder and he jumps, breathing hard, and almost comes right there.

"Kazu," Spitfire says, and he sounds amused. He's wearing his pants again, and his A-T with the wheels locked, and he holds out Kazu's A-T that he'd abandoned by his seat. "Put these on."

"Wh-what."

Spitfire leans close, eyes heavy and satiated and Kazu sees Spitfire's pupils are still blown from his orgasm. He's smiling. "Put these on," he says again. "I want to see you run."

Kazu takes them with fingers that shouldn't be that numb. He bends down carefully and it _hurts_ to do so; his cock is aching and that's no good, he's distracted, he's not going to be able to put on a good show. Somehow, he manages to get them tightened properly.

Spitfire opens the patio door. "Go," he says.

Suddenly, he really doesn't want to go, and wants to get far, _far_ away at the same time. He throws himself off, catches the rail of the balcony below, reaches the end and launches himself off towards the next nearest building.

The air is cool and feels strange on his hot skin, like he's trailing steam behind himself; he closes his eyes briefly, feels the scrape of his A-T over glass and pushes off again, leaps, catches a rooftop and runs hard. A flicker of movement from the corner of his eye and he knows that Spitfire's moving too, a flicker of pale flame in the moonlight. Suddenly he doesn't know what to think or feel -- hell, like he's known how to think or feel this entire time -- but he knows how to run, and does, but wishes he knew what direction he was going in, if he's gonna try to angle towards Spitfire and cut him off or get away.

He barely has time to realize his dilemma and then Spitfire is there. Kazu spins to try to get out of the way of a collision, keeps spinning switching leg after leg and sending up sparks, and Spitfire laughs aloud, leaps gracefully into the air with his legs fully extended, lands easily as a lazy cat on the other side and spins, catches Kazu's arm as he moves.

Kazu is pulled off his feet in a way that'll probably hurt his shoulder when he has time to think about it and when his heart isn't pounding and when he isn't thinking _oh fuck god yes_ from the feeling of weightlessness as Spitfire's feet tear flame from the rooftop; his air rushes out suddenly as his back hits the shelter for the stairs from the roof. He shivers, jerks hard, almost loses his footing.

"Easy," Spitfire says, and kisses him.

 _Easy_ , he'd said, like it was, like it wasn't the sudden collision of panic and need and excitement in Kazu's head making a fucking ten-car pileup in his brain. He jerks at the sudden heat of Spitfire's body as Spitfire leans in; he grabs hard to Spitfire's shoulders and pants against Spitfire's mouth.

"You're lovely," Spitfire says, softly. "More than you know," and his hand brushes the front of Kazu's pants and he comes like that, sudden and hot and humiliating so he groans half in horror as in pleasure, fingers pressing hard against Spitfire's shoulder.

"Ah," Spitfire says, almost taken aback. "Well... you're young, after all."

 _Where the fuck has my hat gone_ Kazu thinks deliriously because he really wants to hide behind it but it's not there.

"You should come back and change," Spitfire says, easily, and slings an arm around Kazu's shoulder, picks him up like he has to carry him.

"I can run," Kazu protests. "I can --"

"Let me," Spitfire says, and smirks at him and Kazu kind of shrinks back because that is a dangerous look, it is a look that has plans in it. Still, Spitfire at least lets him down on the balcony and he wobbles a little and feels really gross as his pants attempt to separate from his crotch.

"Sano," Spitfire calls. "Look what I caught."

"Oh?" Aeon says, and he's not wearing any pants as he comes over. "He must not have wanted to get away."

"I wanted--"

"It's fine," Aeon says, and tilts Kazu's head up. "I know what you want," and he kisses Kazu, rough and hard and almost violationally, and Kazu thinks a noise something like the sound a bird makes when it hits a window.

His pants get tugged down and he chokes. "What?"

"I'll get the laundry on," Spitfire says, too goddamn cheerfully. "But don't worry. Sano will take care of you."

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO--"

"It means I'll take care of you," Aeon says impatiently, and pulls Kazu around, rolling his stiff and suddenly uncomfortable figure towards the bed on his A-T, his pants down around his knees since Spitfire hadn't got them off yet, and he thinks _How the hell did I get myself into this?_

It's a question Aeon doesn't seem to be willing to answer, apparently being far more interested in getting himself into _that_. Kazu catches his breath in a sudden hitch as Aeon tumbles him onto the bed, Spitfire tugging his A-T and his pants off and he's suddenly. Well, maybe he _is_ okay with it, but he's kind of not okay with being okay with it, so he pushes back on Aeon's shoulders. "H-hold on," he says. "Come on, that's not--"

"If you have any protests," Aeon says, "consider them already ignored."

"--What."

And then Aeon's leaning over him and looking down at him with narrowed eyes and the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips as he smirks, and he says, "I plan to leave you far too busy to talk."

Kazu says, "Uh," and doesn't have time to get any more out because Aeon's kissing him, hard and rough and biting and really not like how Spitfire kisses. Which is a weird thought, Kazu manages to think, it's a really fucking weird thing to think because of course people don't kiss like other people, that's the basic theory of kissing, which is a theory he thinks he should know about as he's getting kissed. Right then. By Aeon Clock.

"Mmph," he says, and squeezes his eyes shut as Aeon knots a hand in his hair just hard enough to hurt.

And pain is bad. Everyone knows pain is bad, it's one of those things you learn when you're like. Two years old and fall down a hill. It's about then that Kazu decides there's something wrong with him, something severely fucked up, because Aeon isn't being gentle at all in the kiss and his scalp is burning and it doesn't actually feel like pain.

Aeon pulls back briefly and Kazu gasps for air, mouth open and eyes goggling and Aeon says, "See? You like that."

Which, okay, he can't argue with, but he suddenly wants to, so he pushes back again as Aeon leans in to kiss him, tries to turn his head away, says, "Hey, hey--" though then Aeon lets out a little chuckle.

"Here," Aeon says. "You're good at trying new things, aren't you?"

This is not going to be good.

Aeon takes Kazu's hand, rubs his thumbs against it, and he's still smiling that smirk. "You're going to touch me," Aeon tells him.

"Y-you don't have to say that like it's gonna happen no matter what--"

"Ah, but it is," Aeon says, and moves Kazu's hand to his cock.

Kazu makes a sound a little bit like this one time time he'd had to sneeze and swallow beer at the same time; Aeon's cock is warm and heavy and thick in his hand and he finds himself replaying back the last week or two trying to imagine if he ever imagined himself with someone else's cock in his hand, and maybe he did but not generally in a way he'd let himself notice he was imagining. He holds it like it might go live.

"...You can move," Aeon begins, and then looks up as the door opens abruptly.

"Are there any towels in here?" Spitfire asks, with apparently genuine concern. "I don't really want to do a load that isn't full, so I was hoping there'd be something else..."

"I hate you," Aeon tells him, glasses sliding down his nose.

"Hmm," Spitfire says, smiling, and comes over. "Kazu, are you all right?"

There are so many worlds of not able to answer that question going on in Kazu's mind. He works his mouth a few times and comes out with, "Uh." _Wow_ , he thinks, cringingly. _Vocal today, aren't I?_

Spitfire nods like he understands, takes a seat on the bed with his legs crossed, and puts his hand on top of Kazu's. "Here," he says, voice mild and helpful, and moves Kazu's hand.

"I know how!" Kazu manages after a moment, red-faced and squawking and trying not to look at the pleasure that's crossed Aeon's face because somehow he's getting the impression this isn't really that tied into A-T right now.

"Oh, really?" Spitfire says. "Did you need to move on to other things?"

"I don't know what," Kazu says, "I don't know what you're doing." He tries to add a _Can I go now_ and sort of... doesn't, because Spitfire is smiling at him with that private intimate face Kazu'd apparently memorized from when he'd been giving it to Aeon earlier.

"That's okay," Spitfire says. "That's a learning curve. You feel a bit lost, you feel like things are out of your control, but once you find your footing you'll be able to rise to heights that you'll never have expected otherwise."

So maybe it _is_ an A-T thing.

Spitfire leans against Kazu's back, forces Kazu down a bit more with his weight. It isn't until his mouth's about six inches from Aeon's cock that he twigs into where this is going. "Hey, _hey_ ," Kazu protests.

A laugh, and then Spitfire's hand traces across his cheek. "Try it," he says, and with that word he makes Aeon's cock sound like something appealing. _I am so messed up,_ Kazu decides. He really hopes Aeon's washed off since he was fucking Spitfire, though.

Aeon slides a hand into Kazu's head and pushes it down.

The head pushes against Kazu's lips, blunt, and after a moment of mental and physical resistance he gives up and opens his mouth, takes the head in, stops there and just kind of burbles because it's thick and meaty and strong-tasting and okay there's a cock in his mouth and what comes next, anyway? He gives a suspicious look over at Spitfire.

"Use your tongue," Spitfire suggests, leaning his chin on his hand and watching. "He likes that."

"I can handle this one on my own, you know," Aeon tells Spitfire. "...Use your tongue. I like that."

Kazu's getting the impression that they want him to maybe, uh, use his tongue. He eyes them both and swirls his tongue, feeling kind of stupid and then feeling kind of _weird_ as Aeon groans at him.

"Like that," Aeon says after a moment, his hand still tight in Kazu's hair and pushing his bangs out of his face. "Don't try to take too much at once." For Aeon, this is maybe a kindness. Kazu focuses on the rise and fall of Aeon's stomach, brows furrowed, as he moves a little, twitches his tongue, tries to breathe normally as arousal rises again and he can't help a hopeless mental _I'm getting turned on by sucking cock? That's kind of gay_. Which, he knows, was kind of a _no shit_ thing, but what the hell.

He's just starting to relax in it, thinks _Okay, maybe this cock-sucking thing isn't so bad_ because Aeon seems to be liking it, and it's kind of cool to be making someone like it just from what he's doing. And then he's not thinking much about that at all because there is a finger on his asshole.

Kazu sputters around Aeon's cock and Aeon jerks as Kazu's teeth graze him. "Watch it!" Aeon hisses, and tugs on Kazu's hair.

"Sorry, sorry," Spitfire says, and waves his free hand. "Don't mind me."

"Like he'd be able," Aeon says sourly, and Kazu thinks _I should stop now,_ and closes his eyes and concentrates on the cock in his mouth.

Which is harder than it sounds with a slick finger circling him, pushing in so he can feel himself slide around that and he reaches up, grabs for something to hold onto, catches Aeon's hand and feels it fold around his.

It feels weird, but not painful like all the porn kind of hinted -- _girl gets buttraped screaming in pain_ and the other shit that had made him really wish he didn't kind of think gay things. Spitfire moves slowly, takes his time like he's being totally casual about it, waits until Kazu is relaxed into that because, okay, it's weird but it's not bad, kinda nice in a weird way before he does more and by then he's pretty sure Spitfire's not gonna hurt him, so even when it feels kind of strained it doesn't sting for more than a minute.

Maybe, Kazu thinks, maybe the guys in those _screaming girl gets anally violated_ videos were really bad at it or something.

Spitfire takes even longer with two fingers than with the first and seems like he's. Having fun back there or something which, okay, Kazu can admit it's theoretically the point of sex, still seems kind of weird. It's distracting, though, way more than he'd ever thought, sending spikes of pleasure up his spine and curling tight in his abdomen, making his cock ache so he moves back against it a little, tries to move so he's pressing his cock against Aeon's leg to get some pressure, makes a choked moan around Aeon's cock.

Aeon draws a sharp breath in. "Spitfire, if you do that, it'll be over soon."

"For you," Spitfire retorts. "Which I guess means I win."

"Bastard," Aeon groans, and then his hand on Kazu's head clenches and he shoves his cock in further, startling Kazu, making his eyes go wide as Aeon stares down at him, thrusts shallowly with only just enough care that he's not hitting Kazu's throat, and then his cock twitches in Kazu's mouth and Kazu chokes, coughs, sputters jizz back over Aeon, pulls back with his throat stinging.

Aeon collapses back against the bed with a sigh. It seems to take a moment before he says, "Getting him first is a win."

"If you get him first," Spitfire agrees, then shifts forward, his thighs pressing between Kazu's legs from behind. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah," Kazu says hoarsely, "I guess," because he's not okay but he's not _not_ okay, so he might as well be okay. "I, uh, are you going to--"

"It may be uncomfortable, but will you let me?" Spitfire says, and wraps an arm around Kazu's chest, slides him back so he's half-sitting, waits. "I can at least ask for permission for this."

Kazu isn't sure what that means, but just says, "Yeah, okay," because the Flame King's asking him permission and also he's really turned on.

"Ah," Spitfire says, pleased, and then positions himself with one hand, his cock tracing a line over the curve of Kazu's ass as he does so before he gets lined up, pushes.

For a moment, Kazu suddenly isn't aroused at _all_ , and _the Flame King's asking permission_ seems like a totally stupid reason. It's still not horribly painful, but it stings and feels stretched too-hard and too much and kind of gross. He grits his teeth, thinks, _why the hell do gays have a reputation as wimps if they do this all the time?_ , and holds still, thighs trembling as he waits to see if the pain will go away.

A sudden realization derails him; he's on his knees, straddling Spitfire backwards, and the angle's one that puts strain on his thighs, but not too much. _Is the fucking bastard taking the opportunity to train my legs?!_ he thinks, and the hysterical humour of that snaps through the tension; he finds himself relaxing and the pain lessening.

Spitfire leans forward, rests his chin on Kazu's shoulder, and makes a little hitching noise into his ear. "Okay?" he asks.

"Y-yeah," Kazu says, and feels himself flush. "It's okay, it's fine, it's good."

Aeon rolls onto his side and watches them lazily, reaches a hand out and wraps it around Kazu's cock.

And maybe he hadn't been turned on before but it's sweeping back in again, slow and heavy at the feel, so he twitches, shifts forward against Aeon's hand, feels Spitfire's cock move in him.

"I'm going to move," Spitfire says into his ear, voice husky, warm. "Move with me."

Kazu closes his eyes and nods, feels Spitfire's thighs tense on the inside back of his, and moves with the feeling of Spitfire's muscles there, lets them guide his movement. Every shift feels like he's jostling things inside himself, but maybe in a good way.

Spitfire's arms cross across Kazu's stomach. "Please understand," Spitfire says, and begins to move harder, a bit faster, and that stings a bit but not too much; Kazu swears aloud, groans as Aeon does this _thing_ with a wrist that snaps him suddenly close to the edge anyway. There's nowhere to put his hands, so he grabs onto Spitfire's elbows, moves with his sudden need and comes hard and deep and shockingly.

After, almost too sensitive, he sucks in air and groans as Spitfire continues to move, making small, barely audible noises that he can only hear because they're right in his damn ear, opens his eyes to see Aeon licking his hand clean with an almost detached, curious expression.

Spitfire's thighs tense under his and he thinks _that feels good_ , being moved by the strength of Spitfire's legs, and then Spitfire makes _that sound_ again, right against him, and comes.

"Nnngh," Kazu says.

Slowly, still jerking a little, Spitfire laughs. "Mm," he says. "Yes. Thank you."

Aeon makes an irritable noise. "Don't thank him," Aeon says. "I keep telling you not to thank people for things like that."

Kazu, who hadn't actually minded getting thanked and whose ass is kind of hurting, gives a little shrug and shifts forward as Spitfire releases him, slides off him, and Spitfire's cock pulling free from him is a fucking bizarre feeling he can't think too much about.

"Do you want to stay?" Spitfire asks him.

Kazu thinks, rubs his face. He's tired, but. "I should get home tonight," he mutters into his hands. "When my clothes are clean."

"... _The laundry_ ," Spitfire says in a tone of horrified realization. "I left it open, I'd better, I --" and then he's throwing himself backwards off the bed, landing gracefully, and heading for the door he'd come, from naked and messy. Kazu can only hope that means the laundry room is actually _inside_ his suite.

Aeon sighs. "He's like that," Aeon says, and for a moment Kazu feels kind of weirdly happy, because the way Aeon said it was so casual and off-hand. "Go take a bath or something, you'll want to."

Kazu, who's abruptly realising he's messy in way too many ways, has spooge drying on his chin and his thighs and God alone knows where else, nods. "Uh... yeah. Bathroom's... where?"

"There," Aeon says, and gestures lazily. "Go on. I'm napping."

"Ah, Kazu," Spitfire adds, leaning back in with a laundry basket in his arms. "Let's have a date again, sometime."

Kazu flushes and has another mental traffic accident. _Again_. If he wakes up and this wasn't some crazy dream, maybe all the laundry is his subconscious telling him his sheets are going to be fucking wrecked in the morning.

"Y-yeah," he manages, and ducks into Spitfire's bathroom to clean up and go.


End file.
